


And I'm Listening

by ami_ven



Series: On the Run [26]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: writerverse, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada loves her fathers’ stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'm Listening

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Story Time" (song by Trout Fishing in America)
> 
> (These will be posted here in publication order. To read them in internal chronological order, head to the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/360539.html).)

Ada had never been to Earth, but she knew all about it.

Her fathers were both from there, and they both told her stories, of the places they’d grown up and the things they’d seen. At five, she was wise enough to know that it couldn’t _really_ be the way they described it, but she loved the stories anyway. Rodney told them fast, so much detail and winding paths of thought that sometimes she struggled to keep up. There were jokes inside that she didn’t get, but made John laugh ridiculously and take over the story, slow and even, pausing to explain things when she frowned at him.

“No, no, keep going,” said John, settling a mug of what they called coffee but really wasn’t into Rodney’s hands, and another of weak tea into Ada’s. “I’ll put more wood on the fire.”

And the moon was very high overhead when they finally went to bed, at the end.

THE END


End file.
